


Silent Hill: Reckoning

by Zombbean



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, OC, Pyramid Head - Freeform, Silent Hill - Freeform, a nd im writing it because i got so many people wanting me to explain viktor and his backstory, alessa - Freeform, also i have my own monsters in here as well as some canon ones, it's my own take on the series, it's my own version of the story, silent hill reckoning, since the monsters represent the psyche, so theres that, viktor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombbean/pseuds/Zombbean
Summary: You’ve been plagued by nightmares ever since the tragedy that befell you three years ago. At the suggestion of your therapist, you went on vacation. But when an unexpected event happens, that causes you to stumble into the town of Silent Hill, you may find that vacations aren't always what they're cracked up to be.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my silly little one shot Courageous Heart.  
> [Link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594176] 
> 
> Since so many people wanted a story about my Silent Hill, and the character known as Viktor [that, is honestly just a silly PH OC I made over five or six years ago], I broke down after so many requests and decided to write his story as well as the background to my Silent Hill AU. It has elements from both the game, and the movie, so it’s not going to be 100% the same. There will also be monsters I personally create in the universe as well, so know there will not always be canon monster appearances.
> 
> Ahh, but I’ve kept you too long! I’ll go on ahead and start, and I hope you enjoy my version of the silent hill series!  
> Oh and side note: If you notice any mis-spellings, or grammatical errors that don't make sense send me a PM so I can fix it!  
> +++++ +++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++

The static of your radio fuzzed in and out of your favorite radio station. Unfortunately you could only barely make out what the current DJ was saying as you stopped at a stop sign, and banged on the radio of your grey 2006 Kia Optima. 

The damned thing had been going haywire ever since you made it into the wooded part of Pennsylvania. Now that’s not to say most of Pennsylvania isn’t wooded, but there was a difference between the wilderness, and mountain towns. Unfortunately you were in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.

Giving up on the radio, you sighed and clicked the station completely off, preferring silence to the crackling static.

You had been going to therapy for a little over two years now to no avail in your current condition. Stress from your current work mixed with the grieving of your loss was making it harder to function each passing day. So at the recommendation of said therapist, you decided to take a two week vacation and leave your own state, and head towards the big apple of New York. After all they had plenty of sights, and museums, so if nothing else the arts would prove a great distraction.

You were almost to a town called Silent Hill, which was a good half hour from your destination. You’d already had several hours of driving to get here, and it was going to be late by the time you actually reached New York… maybe stopping in the town for the night wouldn’t be such a bad idea? You’d have all morning to reach your goal the following day.

Lost in your thoughts as the fog rolled in even thicker, you only barely had time to register a deer running out in front of your car before slamming on your breaks, the poor creature's carcass hitting the front of your car and rolling over the top. You’d lie if you said the scream that left your mouth wasn’t one of terror.

Pulling over to the side of the road you took a few deep breaths, hand clutched to your chest, and eyes closed. The airbag hadn’t gone off, which had you both worried and thankful since you didn’t get smacked in the face, but you could have gotten hurt a lot worse.

It was time to assess the damage, call the cops, and see if the poor bastard deer you hit was still breathing.

Starting with the car, you got out, and didn’t bother to shut the car door. It took a lot of strength to push it open since the beast had put quite the dent in your drivers side. As for the front... you could only wince as you caught sight of the damage…

You could hear a terrible hissing noise, meaning one of the hoses, the radiator, or even the water pump was out. That coupled with the fluid seeping from underneath your car wasn’t good at all. Just great… Just what you needed!

Pulling out your phone, you dialed 911, and waited for the police to answer.

Static…

Maybe they could hear you though?

“Hello? Can anyone hear me on the other end? My signals weak,” you waited, hearing little bits of chatter here and there on the phone, realizing they may indeed hear your voice even if you couldn’t hear them, “Hello? Yes, I’ve gotten into a car accident, I hit a deer on route 61, heading west towards Silent Hill, I’m unsure if the deer is dead but I’m going to go check and I’ll be waiting by my vehicle soon after,” You finished up, giving the voices on the other line your name and phone number, along with a brief discription before hanging up the receiver.

Deer could be very vicious creatures, and as such, you patted your jacket to make sure you had some sort of self defense in case the creature tried to attack you in it’s pained stupor. Inside you had a candy bar, your taser was on your belt, a pocket knife stowed away alongside your phone, and of course your charger was in the other pocket. If nothing else you were prepared.

Taking another deep breath of the oddly cold air, you saw the corpse of the deer a few yards away from your car, and began your short journey over to it. The silence of the forest was only broken by the sound of the loose gravel under your shoes as you grew closer to the poor thing. 

Your eyes grew a bit wide as you saw the sorry state the deer was in. You must’ve mangled it pretty badly, as the intestines of the creature were a dark brown and slopped lazily over it’s side and neck, the protrusions still pulsing. 

_‘Oh god… is it still alive!?’_ you couldn’t help but wonder.

The way the deer's antlers mangled themselves under it’s chin and coming down atop it’s mouth it almost appeared to have husk like teeth from the jaw line. The eyes were a crimson red. Dark red, almost black fluids oozing from it’s nose and sockets. It’s back was bent at an odd way, almost resembling a perfect L shape.

You also noticed the grotesque stench, which could mean the creature's body had gone septic.

“Ugh, yuck… I… should probably get pictures for the insurance though…,” you nearly gagged, moving closer a bit and taking out your phone.

The moment your camera snapped, its head shot to the side, dead eyes staring straight at you. The way it’s jaws opened, and split as the slimy blood soaked saliva oozed out, caused it to make an almost human exhale. 

You froze. Unable to move as the creature's body contorted and snapped, it’s limbs cocking into the same awkward L shapes as the spine. It’s body twitched a lot like the pulsing guts, as it moved towards you, it’s mangled antler jaws open and ready to snap at your throat.

But you didn’t wait much longer after that.

Turning tail, you completely abandoned your car, and darted through the wood, determined to get as far away from the ungodly horrific creature that now slung it’s way behind you, tumbling over it’s own feet as you entered the town of Silent Hill. Surely there would be someone else inside!

The creature was surprisingly fast for a monster that looked as though most of its limbs and body was broken. But that didn’t stop you- and in fact it drove you harder. The way it desperately chomped, and it’s long disgusting tongue flopping from side to side as it’s dead eyes spun every which way to follow your movements- it was enough to make you sick.

Just as you thought your legs would give out, you found the open door of a general store and dashed away inside, closing the door behind you, and barricading yourself inside. Your lungs ached, while your blood throbbed in your ears. This was a nightmare… actually, maybe it was all a nightmare and you were just dreaming? Fuck, but the pain in your body said otherwise…

A few more moments of rest later, and you were back up once more. 

Checking your surrounding area, you found that the store seemed to hold many items- food, medicinal items, bandages, water, and in the corner a metal baseball bat, and a book bag. However, there was no sign of a person having been there in ages, which made your stomach churn at the thought.

 _‘Well…. I’ve seen enough horror movies to know where this is going,’_ you could practically feel the unnatural vibe, and the dark undertones of the town as you walked over to the bag in the corner and picked it up. 

The bag itself was empty with the exception of a map of the town, which you tucked into your pants pocket, and replaced with your charger, and snack bar- not wanting to lose them. You also grabbed a few non perishable items, and tucked them into the bag as well, a few health drinks, some bagged chips, water, and some med kits. You stuffed the bag until you couldn’t fit anything else, and zipped it back up, making sure it was securely strapped to your back.

After that you grabbed the metallic bat and gave it a few good swings. It wouldn’t do too much in a fight, not that you wanted to get too close to… well… whatever that thing was out there, but at least you had a better form of protection than a knife and a taser. Honestly you’d like to keep the taser for last ditch efforts, since you didn’t know if you’d be able to charge it any time soon.

The question now was…. Now what did you do? You weren’t sure if you had actually gotten through to the police and you couldn’t necessarily wait around and see. If you did there was no certainty they would come, and then there was the issue of the [deer?] monster outside, which you decided to call a false pelt.

After a moment of thinking, you grabbed one of the spare bottles of water and took a large swig of it. It was kind of warm, but it was better than nothing. Though while you were drinking, you took notice of a police poster on the wall… that was it! Even if the police station was no longer in commission, they still have radios that could potentially work! It was worth a shot!

Pulling out the map once more, you made note of there being a possible monster outside the store, and looked to see if there was a back alley that would lead to the police station.

Bingo.

They did indeed have a police station, and there was a back alley that lead towards the building as well. The problem was, if there were more of those false pelts around? Is so did they typically travel in packs? Were there other… monsters? You shivered at the thought…

The Police station was about a mile away, all you had to do was get there.

Shuffling the map back into your pocket, you made your way to the back of the store, your bat in hand. Feeling around the darkened storage area, the cold creeping up your spine, you could make out the tiny flicker of outside light from one of the boarded up windows. 

That was reassuring, if there was nothing else to be thankful for.

Going over to the boarded up window you wiggled on the boards, as it had been boarded from the outside. They were a bit loose and it wouldn’t take much to break them… So with one mighty swing, you bashed into it with your bat, and the boards began to crumble. The whole time you prayed that nothing would hear you.

It was only when the window was completely bashed out that you clambered out reluctantly, and saw that there were no monsters. However, it had begun to snow… wait. No?

It wasn’t snow. Instead, it was light grey, dusty ash falling from the sky above, and leaving a silent powder on the ground in it’s wake. But, where was it all coming from?

Shaking your head, and dusting some of the reminisce off you, you carried on, in hopes it would clear itself up. What blew your mind was that there were some streets that just… vanished. They were completely gone. As is someone had cut through them like a hot knife cut butter, the streets were plucked away and missing.

Furrowing your brows, you pressed onwards.

 _‘Let’s see…. The map says the police station is down this street a little ways and past town hall,’_ you couldn’t help but think to yourself as you tried to stay calm, and moved towards the station.

So far you’d been lucky. There hadn’t been any false pelts near you, and the ones you did see were out of sight and sniffing around the ash that fell from the sky- possibly looking for their next meal? Either way, you were glad regular deer didn’t act that way.

That luck fell a bit short as you came face to face with one outside the station, it’s red eyes dripping more of that fluid onto the ground below. You braced yourself, bat in hand as you shook. You didn’t even know if these things COULD die. But like hell you would let the bastard stop you from entering the building!

Once it’s maw split open once more, and the antler like teeth began to slide out of the punctures in it’s skull, it began awkwardly slinging itself towards you, that awful gurgling and exhaling noise leaving it’s throat. You put one foot behind you as you prepared to strike, and swung right as it’s maw snapped in front of your face.

There was a sickening crack as it fell to the ground with particular ease, and it’s body began to convulse once again.

Panicked, you swung your bat down on it, repeatedly, as you felt the weapon collide with it’s skull over and over. The crackling of bone and the spray of blood being almost too much for you to bare.

Once the creature was dead, you felt your hands shake and your throat fill with bile. Before long you rushed over to the grass beside the police station, holding onto the railing as you emptied the contents of your stomach onto the pavement. Once the lurching was over however, you wiped your mouth, and took another swig of water to gargle and spit.

You’d never killed anything before… and the sound of crunching bone as you killed a monster? It rattled you to your very soul. But you didn’t have time to feel sick, and you couldn’t help it. You wanted, no- NEEDED out of this sick and twisted town. 

Using the railing as a crutch you moved your way up the steps leading to the building and closing the door behind you once you entered, feeling as though it could only get worse.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize a bit in advance since the story will be a bit slow in the beginning. I have to establish a lot of world building since this is ALMOST completely my AU. It takes several aspects from the series but this particular series is like…. If they made another game. The lore is basically the same, but the curse/ haunted/ etc. aspect of it is different, and I gotta put that in perspective. BTW: I would be lying if I said I wasn't grateful to the person who gave me $5 in my tip jar to encourage me to write! It means so much to me!  
> +++++++ +++++++ +++++++

The moment you entered the Police station you almost regretted it. Not because it was dangerous but because you knew right away you weren’t alone. It was almost as if some sort of unnatural powers resided there, and there was no way to cleanse the dark energies at work. It was, for lack of a better work, creepy as all hell, and if you had any other choice you would have turned right the fuck back around, walked out of the town, and never looked back. Hitch hiking was safer than this god forsaken place, and that was making a statement!

Unfortunately… the reason you couldn’t leave the town was because of some odd force at work. At this point you didn’t question why the roads were missing all of a sudden, you just knew it happened and you prayed the police could help.

It was so dark inside though… You could barely see two inches in front of your face…

Biting on the inside of your cheek, you pressed a hand flat against the wall and kept moving. First things first, you wanted to find the evidence room- with any luck there would be something that had been confiscated to help light your way. Not like a flashlight would work if it still existed anyhow… the batteries would have long died out… But maybe you could find some old battery packs to charge your phone with and use the light from that? In the meantime you couldn’t risk using your phone light in case the police or someone else actually did call you back. Only in the case of an emergency.

But it wasn’t as if you knew where you were going either… The building was barren at the entrance, but the hallways further past the security doors had tipped chairs scattered on the floor. You hoped you wouldn’t trip and fall on the floor and be left to the wolves, metaphorically speaking.

Or at least you hoped it was a metaphor.

Grasping the handles of the doors you came across during your trek through the dark, you rattled them one by one.

Rattle… locked… click…. Locked…. Rattle…. Handle’s broken.

However you were met with surprise when you went to reach for the handle of another door only to fall further into the rooms darkness, making you curse as your chin hit the floor, ‘Damn it!’

Rubbing the fresh, sore spot on your face, you stood back up. Okay, now perhaps you needed to use your flashlight from your phone now. 

Reluctantly, you pulled out your phone and clicked on it’s light, _‘It’s at 84%.... Cool, that should be good for a little while…’_

Looking about the room you could see your reflection in one of the office’s cabinet glass frames, and your expression fell to a frown. A long cut running from the top of your lip, down your chin was enough to bring back bad memories of the incident that occurred three years ago. The memory stuck like it happened yesterday, and your stomach churned at the thought.

Not wanting to dwell on the past, you pressed forward, avoiding looking at any reflective surfaces for the time being. 

Fiddling with the desk of one of the officers, you managed to jimmy open a drawer and find a decent handgun inside, alongside some paper clips and a handkerchief. Though for now the weapon was useless, as the chamber was empty and you had no ammo. None the less you tucked it away into your hoodies pocket, thankful that the pockets zipped so such a precious item wouldn’t fall out.

Taking one last look around the old cobwebbed room, you noticed the walls almost seemed to be moving. Squinting to get a better look, you approached one and placed your hand on the wall as a high pitched siren began to go off in the distance.

Flinching you ducked down, and gave the room a once over. The walls began to flake and peel away, revealing a cage, rust, and grate like appearance. It was as if the room itself was decaying as you stood there.

Pressing yourself against the wall furthest from the door you waited until the sirens faded away and the room settled into silence once more, the only evidence it was ever a police station being the half rotten pictures, and giant star like police symbol on the wall.

 _‘Well… at least it’s bright enough to see around the room now,’_ you blew a light raspberry from your lips as you exhaled and turned off the light on your phone, and tucked it away.

Heading towards the door, you could see a pale red light coming from the wall- a symbol dressed in fluorescent blood? You could only assume as the strong scent of copper invaded your nose. Three circles with three smaller scribbled symbols alongside those… if you had to guess one looked like a tree, one like a sideways DNA strand they’d show in biology books, and one resembling a bug. Then there were the many scattered symbols that encircled the bigger circle, with a big eye at the top. It all seemed like gibberish honestly… and the more you looked at it the more your head began to ache.

 _‘Damnit…’_ you shook your head, as a sound of something metallic sliding against the grated floor brought you back from your enamorment with the glowing symbol.

Quickly and quietly, you placed your body as flat as you could against the wall, and peeked down the hall that once led to the front door of the police station. Despite the dim lighting you could make out the sight of a giant man… what was he holding? You could also see his head was covered by some sort of giant… triangle?

Tiptoeing a bit closer you took note of a strange symbol on his arm, also letting off a soft red glow. That same arm soon answered your question as he heaved a large serrated knife over his shoulder, easily shattering some of the ceiling, and causing you to duck down to the floor for cover. Your eyes widened- this massive man was carrying an obviously heavy… steak knife of sorts… like it was a baseball bat, and he was the pro player.

Standing back up, you stood silently- but it didn’t stop the man’s head from turning your way.

You had no idea if your eyes locked, as his face was hidden. But you knew it was you and him staring at one another for a long time. After what you assumed to have been only a few minutes [though it felt like an hour], he turned away, and began his decent down the hall.

You let out an exhale, _‘I was holding my breath? I couldn’t even tell while he…’_

You stopped mid thought as you heard a buzzing noise invade your thoughts, and a sharp pain shoot through your arm.

“Fuck!” you growled, immediately gripping what was on your arm and slamming it to the ground.

On the floor wriggled the still living body of what appeared to be a giant bee, only it had a pulsing knot dangling from it’s stomach, and dragging lazily behind it. It’s wings were like shattered glass rather than the wings your normally saw on the harmless fuzz beans.

As it stood up and shook it’s little body, you instinctively slammed your foot down onto it, a sickening splat being the aftermath.

Looking at the wound you hissed, gripping the remaining pulsing stinger, and ripping it out, a growl of pain leaving your throat as you removed the barbed monstrosity of a stinger. The wound itself didn’t seem too bad, maybe a couple centimeters wide… but you couldn’t be for sure how deep the wound actually was… 

_‘Christ on a cracker… I’ll have to drop by a clinic or something after this stupid fiasco… maybe get my hands on some medicine…’_ you squeezed the wound a bit to make sure that nothing odd happened, and discovered a purple liquid ooze dribble from the intrusion, _‘Damnit,’_

Looking back into the office of you had been in a mere few moments before, you went over to the drawer and pulled out the handkerchief, before tying it around your arm. It stung, but it would keep the ooze from leaking all over you, and causing an unneeded fright should it barely trace over any skin when you weren’t suspecting it.

Exiting once more, you swallowed back any fear and headed to the door to the front of the station. Fuck this place. You were getting out. No sane person would stick around a place-

 _‘Damn,’_ you felt yourself cursing internally, as you viewed the front doors to the building- covered in a purple ooze much like what was on your arm, and swarming with… these odd bees… _‘Fuck, what… could I call these? For easy descriptions later… umm… Hide Stingers? That’ll work,’_

Hide stingers…. Nasty bastards. You needed to find a way to get rid of them from the front doors… but how? Did the police station have anything you could use to get rid of them? Maybe… Some tear gas would render the bugs harmless right? Problem is, where could you find it?

 _‘Probably some in the weapons locker room… I’ll need to get my hands on some keys or something, there’s no way the police would leave something like that unlocked… maybe… in the chief's room?’_ you let out another puff of air before giving in to the fact you were about to get very lost, in a very hell like haunted house.

“The offices are here…” you mumbled aloud looking down the hall with the room you’d grabbed the makeshift bandage for your arm, “Os it’s make sense for the chief’s room to be down this way right?”

Another deep breath. Had to calm your nerves after all.

Letting your bat settle lightly over your shoulder in preparation for a grand slam should another bug, or deer like monster try to invade your personal space, you tiptoed down the halls. Most rooms were locked, though some opened up into odd rooms, and places. One being a large conference room.

Curiosity perked your interest, and you found yourself sliding inside.

It was mostly empty, spare a few chairs and a large table, alongside a projector. Humoring yourself, you pressed the top button, only to be shocked as the light flickered on and a newspaper article shot across the screen. Luckily, you didn’t let out a scream and summon a horde of beasts to your location.

Looking up at the projector, and oddly familiar newsline you began to read, although some lines were illegible.

>   
>  _Terrible tragedy in the town of______ as a young couple’s home was broken into during an attempt at murder. The suspect, a Mr.McDonelly, was found with a knife in the back of his neck, which killed him instantly._
> 
> _The victims, a young ____ _____ and ______ _____ were newly engaged and expecting a child, but during the confrontation, the ______ was killed, causing the expecting mother to miscarry. The expecting mother _____ has sustained minor injuries including a several small cuts, and a single contusion to the face As if a last ditch effort to kill the couple, Mr. McDonelly had set fire to the house before hand._
> 
> _Ms. _____ admits to committing the murder of McDonelly in self defense, which the courts had deemed true and released her from custody._

  
Squinting a bit in the bright light of the screen, your hands clenched a bit, turning your head away. What a shame for a young mother to lose her significant other, and her baby all in one go? It was such a shame…

Clicking the machine off so as not to draw any monsters near, you discovered a small box of ammo nearby, and pocketed it. You’d see if they were the right kind of bullets for your gun later.

Leaving the conference room, you continued your trail down the hall, before eventually finding the Chief's room as expected. Score!

You turned handle to no avail, before kicking the door in frustration. A pained growl leaving your throat as you rubbed your toe, realizing that wasn’t the smartest idea. How the hell would you get the door open? The handle turned… maybe the door was jammed? 

“I pray there’s something for me to use in the SHPD garage cause if not so help me…” you grumbled, pushing open a door slightly off to the left, which led to the police garage, “Maybe if I’m lucky they left the garage door open and I could get out that way…”

Must to your disappointment this was not the case. As the garage was pitch black, and hard to see inside. The room itself smelled of old car oil, some gun powder, and must. Someone must have been gone for a very long time to let the place get this bad- then again… you recalled that the whole place basically rotted away not that long ago, and stored the idea of questioning odd otherworldly behavior for the time being.

Clicking on your phone light again, you trailed it around the garage, and oddly enough… found it surrounded with mannequins. Each one was wrapping its arms around itself in various areas, the belly, torso, shoulders, and one was covering it’s face. There was a trail of purple ooze coming from the eyes as if to show the thing had been crying. It was all very unnerving to say the least.

Shivering a bit, you proceeded forward, eyes darting from every space your eyes hit. Your breath was the only sound in the entire space, making your skin crawl and goosebumps flicker up your arms. Calm steps followed one after the other, before a sharp banging noise caused you to jump in surprise.

An old rail had finally given way and clambered it’s way to the ground. You felt like your heart would beat out of your chest as you looked at the offending object. However, it did draw your eyes to something much more interesting… a crowbar.

‘Well, that’ll work,’ you grinned, before walking over to, and picking up the metallic weapon.

Tossing your bat to the side, you figured this would be more suited for combat should the need arise. Now you just had to find your way back out, and into the police station.

**Click… clack…. Tick….**

You froze, looking around the garage, your light dancing as wildly as you were moving it. 

The mannequins were moving and alive!? The commotion from the ceiling collapsing must’ve woken them up!

You gripped your crowbar tightly in your hands and made a break for the door to the police station. The sound of your shoes echoed, and caused the monstrous creatures to clamber after you, though much slower than your previous encounters with monsters.

You soon found they were rather delicate as well. When one made it’s way into your path, you shattered the glass creature with one well placed hit. Although, a sharp scream escaped it upon it’s death, causing you to collapse to your knees and hold your head while your ears rang. 

“Damnit!” you hissed, struggling to your feet and gripping the door, forcing it open and stepping inside.

You felt your feet slip from under you as you caught yourself, gripping the handle as you steadied your footing. Slamming the door shut behind you, you turned the lock at the top, and hoped that nothing could follow. Sliding back against the door, breath heaving heavily, you prayed this nightmare would end soon. But you felt as though it was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I‘ve said before I write for fun and not really for anything else most of the time. Though, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy how much you guys make me feel warm inside when you compliment my writing, or even in one case, find my writing good enough to actually leave me a tip in my tip jar!? That made me feel so good about myself you have no idea.
> 
> Anyways I'mma finish this story no matter what, especially since so many people love it. I’ll also be making a comic version of this fic once my current comic is done. It’ll be coming to my Paetron [which you can find a link to my Paetron on my home page here] 12/18/2017! It’ll follow the same premise and story as this written one. The only difference will be that I can’t make the reader the main character [since anonymity is almost impossible for comics], so you’ll be introduced to a new character to tell the story.  
> +++++++ +++++++ +++++++

Honestly you didn’t want to move from the spot you’d found solace in beside the door. You felt your legs ache and throb with the stress of running like a bat out of hell, and away from the garage. What spooked you was the noise that the mannequins had been making seemed to halt the moment you made it back inside the main building. Perhaps the sound of your movement or the sight of your phone light had alerted them? Regardless, you were just thankful that they weren’t causing much of a fuss now.

Standing up, you brushed off your pants and looked down at the crowbar in hand, making sure to keep a tight hold on it.

Making sure to tuck away your phone, you headed towards the chief's office. 

The door still stuck shut, as you attempted to push it open one more time. Hoping maybe the door would… I dunno… maybe change it’s mind and open? You wouldn’t put it past a world like this to do something of that nature. 

But of course, to no avail, you were not able to just push it open- and so tucking the crowbar neatly into the slight crease between the door frame and the wall, you braced yourself before cocking back the bar towards you. The door creaked, and you could hear the door frame splintering as you pulled a bit harder. The creaking and moaning of the weakened wood finally gave way, letting a loud snap echo down the hall as you flung back and the door ripped open.

“Sonofa bitch…!” you cursed, rubbing your bum and left side.

Wobbling your way back up to your feet, you walked towards the door, and entered the Chief’s office. It was dimly lit with the exception of an old fish tank light that seemed to flicker slightly every few moments or so. It smelled dank, and musty as if water, or rain had settled into the wood of the office. 

Your feet sank into the flooring a bit as you approached the desk, the carpet, and the wood beneath threatening to give way and collapse underfoot. The good news, however, was that there were a set of keys hanging up on the coat rack near the back behind the Chief’s desk, and you prayed they were what you were looking for.

Approaching the coat rack, you reached out carefully, the floor giving way a slight bit under your feet. Taking in a deep breath, you gripped the key’s and tucked them away into your hoodie, zipping them up tightly within your special pockets.

It was about that time that the floor gave way beneath your feet, and you let out a blood curdling scream, falling a few feet below the Chief's room and onto the cold cement of the basement section of the precinct. You hissed as, yet again, you felt the sting of falling wash over your body. The difference this time, was that you now had a nice piece of wood jammed into your arm.

Taking a sharp intake of air, you sat up, and pulled your backpack off to retrieve some of the medicine within. A cold sweat dribbled down your face, before you shakily took out a first aid kit, and opened it. Inside was some blood coagulating agent, some bandages, as well as some first aid spray. 

Your hands shook as you gripped the wood jammed into your left arm, and pulled it out- a cry of pain leaving your lips as you rushed to place the blood powder onto your arm. It burned hot, almost like a searing fire as it stopped the bleeding. Following up with some bandages, ou tucked the first aid spray away for later. As if some dark energy, or hell- magical in general- was around you, as the bandaged were applied the pain seemed to ebb away to non existance, and your journey continued on.

Placing your backpack back onto your back, you stood to look around the room and gauge your surroundings. As suspected, the basement had been affected by the water degradation too- but then again, it could just be the natural state of rot of this mysterious world that lay before you. 

Walking forward, the dimly lit room seemed to be surrounded in water everywhere. Taking a few steps forward, the cold slosh of water dipped into your shoes, and soaked your socks. The eerie chill nipping at the backs of your heels.

Sloshing through the water, you took note that you were in the police locker room. Most of the lockers had been smashed open, or contained nothing but musty clothing inside. You did take note of that odd symbol, etched in a red glow upon the wall- which made your head pound and ache, making you look away and turn your attention to the door leading out.

Opening the locker room door and exiting, you paused to hear some loud echoed growls coming from the hallway, ‘Nope,’

You shut the door a moment and closed you eyes shaking your head, “Fuck…. God dammit…” you cursed under your breath, before gripping your crowbar in hand and finally leaving the locker room.

Moving slowly, you found your way to the staircase, and looked up, eyes widening as you looked around the corner, and noticed the Pyramid Headed creature with his knife over his shoulder. You took note how every once in awhile he would grip his helmet and tug at it slightly, as it in pain, before continuing on his way.

Letting out a sigh of relief, you continued our quest, sticking away from the stairs for now, and continuing further down the hall to see if the amory where the weapon’s were held was further down.

There was another door which you made quick work of, using the set of keys from earlier to unlock it, and enter, and discovered the weapon’s room. Honestly, it felt a little too easy after you’d had to fight tooth and nail for a gun, crowbar, and keys. But, you did have luck in that you now found yourself with a handful of tear gas grenades.

_‘Better keep a few of these stored away for the bugs upstairs… I might have a couple to spare in case of monsters but…’_ clipping the grenades onto one of the police belts, you then replaced your own belt with it, clipping it neatly into place, and honestly, being a lot happier that you had some extra firepower. 

This was also the time you took to gather up some ammo for the pistol you found earlier. Unfortunately, all the weapons had been cleared out from the room, but there was an extra dozen or so bullets lying around for your current weapon. You were also lucky enough to find a first aid kit lying around to replace the old one you had used up.

_‘Okay, not to head back upstairs and get rid of those Hide Stingers,’_ you fist bumped the air, excited to finally rid yourself of this nightmare.

Your victory was short lived as you entered the hallway to come face to face with bubbling water.

Upon first observation, it didn’t seem to be anything to worry about, but as you came closer to the source of unease you felt yourself be swept up by something sharp hitting your leg, and dragging you beneath the water around you. You couldn’t breath, and the sharp pain in your leg just got worse with each twist, and movement. There was no way of getting out of whatever had ahold of you’s grip.

Taking your crowbar, you plowed it hard into the attackers, presumably, face. Letting go of you soon after, you limped back a few feet the see deep red blood pooling down your pants, and into the water around you, making the water change with the new mixture of fluids. You felt your heart pound in your chest as you stared at the bubbling source, where you only just realized the water was much deeper.

Shaking, you unzipped your pocket and pulled the pistol you’d nabbed earlier from it, and the bullets alongside it. If the world didn’t question logic, and it seemed it didn’t, then the bullets and the gun would work despite being wet. 

The only problem was you’d never fired a gun before, only seen how they’d done such things in documentaries and movies. You hoped that was enough to assist you in such a dire moment. So, after loading the gun, you waited for the bubbling creature to surface, hopefully enticed by the smell of your blood in the water.

It didn’t take long either. With a leap from the deep depths of water nearby, the creature began to gnash it’s jaws, and you could fully see the monster before you.

It resembled a tiger shark. Tan skin split down the middle of it’s head, making the jaw itself split into two separate pieces, the teeth seemingly larger than a normal sharks. Where the eyes sat, were soulless holes, were more of that odd purple ooze seemed to drip down from it’s features. The spine of the creature arched up, in a perfect arc, revealing several spines- dancing down it’s back to it’s tail. 

You had to figure out how to end the fight before you bled out. The pulse of pain getting a bit hotter with each movement. 

With a deafening roar the creature came at you, mouth’s wide and ready to rip you apart if it got the chance. Powerful tail swiveling back and forth, it launched itself at your position, to which you just barely managed to roll away. 

_‘Staircase!’_ you thought, as you limped your way to what you hoped was your escape.

But to no avail.

The creature had sunk it’s seeth into your already damaged leg, the other mouth joining in this time to clamp down on your stomach. Heads shaking and causing even more damage than you’d already had, a shock of utter terror hitting every nerve in your being. Grasping at the beasts maws, you tried to desperately get ahold of it- only to feel your torso seaver from your waist. Soon the world got dark, and cold- leaving you to feel nothing. 

+++++ ++++++ +++++  
“Gasp!” you coughed and heaved as you sat up in a fright, looking around for the monster you swore you’d just been fighting.

Nothing… as a matter of fact… there wasn’t even a scratch on you.

Scrunching your eyebrows a bit, you looked to your stomach and leg to discover they were completely fine- the only injury being the bee sting from earlier. Not even the wood injury remained, the wounds seemingly to have disappeared. You were shocked.

Looking to see where you’d wound up, you saw that it was the locker room. The same one you’d fallen from the Chief's room beforehand. It didn’t make sense in the slightest… was this another sick and twisted occurrence caused by this nightmarish hell world? You felt a pounding ache in the back of your head as you shook, and the pain faded away.

_‘Maybe… it was all just a nightmare? Maybe it was a dream caused when I fell?,’_ you decided that was the best way to think about the incident for now.

However…. This time, you decided to approach the next area a bit more cautiously- loading your gun, and securing your crowbar inside your backpack, so as not to lose it. With a deep breath, you pushed open the door to the locker rooms, and heard the same familiar roar. 

_‘There’s no way in hell…’_ you gasped a bit, before deciding this was what you had to do… you had to go out there and face this monster- you had to fight. Because if you didn’t you knew damn well the monster outside would devour you anyway.

At least…. That’s what your dreams told you…

_‘Damn it…’_ with a shaky sigh, you went into the hallway, where the familiar bubbles writhed up from the surface.

Instead of waiting for it to strike first you whipped out your pistol, firing several rounds into the water, and with any luck, getting the upper hand.

“Your Jaws like a god damned hinge,” you gasped as the creature rose up, slamming its hungry maw into the nearest obstacle- a pole, and snapped it in half.

_‘Hinged Jaws huh? Maybe… I could use that to my advantage…. That means the stupid bastard only has a few ways he can move!!’_ you smiled a bit, firing another shot at the beast and gathering his attention.

It didn’t take long for the creature to wriggle free and begin to charge you, heading straight for you like he had the last encounter.

Dodging again, just like before, you looked desperately around for a way to catch the beast's jaws, if only for a moment. 

_‘Bingo,’_ there was a metallic gate near the deeper end of the hallway, if you hurried, you could at least tangle his gnarly teeth into the bars long enough to get a good shot.

Rushing towards the bars, you found yourself getting slower and slower as you approached. Until finally you’d propped yourself nicely against the gate. The creature had recovered from his missed attack and now swung at you full force.

God damn this was crazy. You knew this. You knew there was a strong chance you’d wind up dead. But by this point you just needed to escape this one area and you were home free!

Doubling up a bit, you waited until he was practically on top of you, before diving below the surface, and hearing the sickening crunch of his two jaws becoming tangled within the bars. As fast as you could swim, you scrambled to the surface, and desperately clawed up the creatures back, it’s wriggling nearly knocking you off several times. In a last ditch effort to save your skin, you aimed the gun directly at the beast's head, pulling the trigger till the clip was empty.

Twelve bullets later, the creature crumpled into the water, and you tumbled off into the shadows, leaving yourself heaving for breath, and exhausted. You didn’t know how much more of this crazy ass town you could take, or the monsters you could endure, but you were leaving as soon as you could.

To be completely honest, you were surprised you made it out unscathed. You’d had that… nightmare, and it seemed as though it helped you out in the end. Perhaps taking a nap every once in awhile wasn’t such a bad idea? For now you’d note that in the back of your head. You were tired, and ready to get out of this stupid hell hole…

_‘Even if I managed to get out… I have no way out of town… those creatures would swarm and overwhelm me in no time… I still need to find the radio station in this place,’_ you thought to yourself, shaking your head, _‘Good news… I think I saw the room where they make their call outs in the direction I saw that… pyramid thing… go earlier… when I first got here…’_

There was little choice in the matter at this point. You needed to at least make an effort to call out, or Silent Hill would be your tomb. 

Ascending the stairs, you took note that the massive bee hive still covered the door. It would take a few minutes for the smoke to clear anyway, so, reaching down, you pulled out a tear gas grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it. You could hear the dying buzzes of the Hide Stingers as you turned the opposite direction, and towards the communications center of the police station.

It didn’t take long for you to get there either. The room having a red light above the door, it made it obvious and easy to spot. Clicking the door open and walking inside, you could see the communication’s radio to call out settled against the wall.

A smile of relief spread over your lips as you ran over, picking up the receiver and trying desperately to call out for help.

“Hello? Yes hello?” You said your name into the speaker, trying desperately to get an answer as you continued, “I’m in Silent Hill, an abandoned town that… well… it’s overrun by fucking monsters! Please? If anyone can hear me! Come and help, me!”

There was a bit of static on the other end, as if someone had heard you!

“I__ c___ng! St__ __l_ and I’ll __ t__re s__n! O__y?” the message was very broken up, but there was definitely someone there!

“Please hurry! I’m not sure how much longer I can hold out here!” you stressed over that fact for a few moments before the static overtook everything, and you sighed.

Hanging up the receiver, you turned around rubbing your eyes lightly. Damn headache had hit you full force once again, and you now stood in the middle of something you didn’t quite understand…

Why were you stuck in this god forsaken town? Why was it inhabited by bloodthirsty monsters? Why the hell were you-

Another sharp pain.

Screams… something important… damnit!

Crying.

You clenched your eyes shut as another wave of pain and nausea hit you. What the hell was going on??

When you opened your eyes, you met eye to eye with a small girl, hair as black as midnight, sky blue eyes to go with it. She was crying, and as you reached out to her, she spoke.

“Please don’t leave me… I’m scared…!” she let out a small pained cry.

With another painful ringing, and the sirens beginning their harsh tone once again, you fell to the floor, grasping your head tightly. It hurt so much…

Before too long, you had passed out. Giving in to your tired body, and drained mind, as the headache pounded you over and over again, and you finally fell into a slumber.


End file.
